


Amnesty

by HYPERFocused



Category: original poetry
Genre: Challenges, Gen, Poetry, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I Am</i>nesty, or Poetical Asylum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesty

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: This poem uses every FFW challenge word so far, in order.

**The Lost Hour** :  
an apt name for it.  
Time suck  
like the Bermuda **Triangle**.  
You want to be **Anywhere,**  
**But Here** you are, dying  
in **Stages**.Thinking  
of the million and **Five Things**  
you would **Do-Over** ,  
given another chance,  
At the **Genre** novel  
that is your life.

 **Drag** yourself up  
from the muck like  
that first not-quite-fish  
evolving from the sea.  
True **Communication** ,  
Self awareness  
come later.You spell out  
a **Self-Portrait** ,  
in the sweetened oat letters  
of your **Breakfast** cereal.

 **Performance Anxiety** makes you  
**Double** your efforts to create  
something meaningful for yourself.  
A new **Role.  
** Reversal of your own fortune.  
To **Win or Lose.**  
**Old Friends** may buy  
Into this **Mythology** ,  
Calling you on the **Wire** ,  
**Cliché** as that sounds.

 **Secrets** , shared  
like a **Borrowed Title** ,  
Never returned,  
from your old **School** library.  
The crap you used to like!  
**Ghosts and Gore** ,  
The shared **Warmth** as you  
huddled together to read, Praying  
for no **Interruptions**.

And then it ended.  
Not one single, **Solitary** fight.  
Just an **Apology** ,  
that the **Season** had started,  
Making it time for the **Masks**  
that hid the real you.

 **Elusive or Ephemeral** , you  
gave false **Introductions**.  
Clever, sharp words, like **Diamonds;  
and Pearls** , of nothing like wisdom.

 **The Other Side** of the story  
never gets accurately told.  
This waiting, like **Purgatory** ,  
for something to happen.

Checking out their **Horoscope** for clues,  
though you profess not to believe.  
Lighting **Candles** ,  
Again, just for warmth.  
**It's Not What It Looks Like** ,  
(although you say a little prayer  
as you touch flame to wick.)  
**Games** , of **Comfort,**  
and delusion. Teaching yourself  
what **Technology** and logic never did.  
**Dangling** the lure  
of future **Kids** ,  
the **Silver Lining**  
of your golden lives.  
Hoping you will not feel **Stuck** ,  
unable to recall those  
steamy, sexy, **Spicy** times.  
Fingers both arouse and **Bruise** ,  
**Entertaining** ideas you'd once  
thought **Backward**.  
**Photo** of the two of you,  
**Washing** away the body paint,  
**Ending** the **Transformation** ,  
but it's you who's changed.

No longer **Trapped** , **Red** faced,  
the **Teamwork** in your relationship taking you  
From point A, to point **Z** ,  
Sunny **Weather** , **Seven** days a week,  
**Resolutions** made and kept:  
learn from **History**.  
Know what you've **Lost and Found**.

Their voice on your **Telephone** ,  
**Rough** with want.  
You're longing to ask the **Question** ,  
worn through with daily **Revision**.

Imagining **Jewelry** being exchanged.  
Clergy or Justices in their **Element** ,  
The two of you glow  
like the **Shinies** t star,  
Seen in **Flight** ,  
as you **Fight**  
for the clearest view.

 **Drugs** ,  
other people's children,  
**Monsters** ,  
Even **Health and Fitness** ,  
Won't keep you  
out of **Hot Water** ,  
or give your **Family** peace.

Instead, you brace yourself  
in your **Doorway** ,  
solving **Puzzles**  
in your mind.

 **Enemies** may threaten.  
**Footwear** causes beauty  
and ugliness alike.  
**Exploration** of the world we live in,  
**Music** ,both **Sweet and Sour** ,  
**Memories** that leave you **Haunted** ,  
Questioning all of your **Choices**.

You can't look at yourself  
In the **mirror** ,and see  
Anything else but  
**Disaster**.

Tell me, does it ever seem like  
the only thing that's **Contraband  
** is **Kindness?**  



End file.
